Differential amplifiers, as understood in the art, are commonly used building blocks in analog circuits. A known technique involving differential amplifiers is to use an inverter as a low-voltage rail-to-rail amplifier. However, this known technique provides only a pseudo-differential amplifier (rather than fully-differential). Because of this, previous inverter-based pseudo-differential amplifiers are sensitive to supply voltage variations and process or part variations, which can result in poor Power Supply Rejection Ratio (PSRR) and other added noise on the output.